diangeloseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Di'angelo (series)
Di'angelo (also spelled incorrectly as Di'Angelo) is the animated series featuring the title character and his many friends and enemies. The First Season consists of 20 episodes. The Second Season consists of 10 epsiodes currently. The shows starts with the episode Pilot. A fourth season was announced June 25, 2013, on Di'angelo's Facebook by Rigbybestie. A fifth season was announced on October 3, 2013, first on Rigbybestie's page, then later on Di'angelo's Facebook page. A final sixth was announced April 30th, 2014 on Rigbybestie's Facebook page, but no mention on Di'angelo's Facebook page. Synopsis Di'angelo is about the adventures of Di'angelo, a stuffed dog and his friends (who, most of them, are stuffed dogs/animals themselves). They mainly live in a house with Sonja, but they have an outside world for themselves, that they also live in. The place is secret to most people, but the only person that seems to know about it is Sonja. In that place, all kinds of things happen and many magical/mythical creatures live there, good and bad. Design The show has a simplistic design with the background having little to no detail and very few background objects, as it's hard for the creator of the show to make the show. The design-less backgrounds also date back to the comic's plain background, that usually only features something that's relevant to the storyline (i.e. doors, beds, tables, sofas, etc.). The show will at times have fully designed backgrounds, painted by another artist. Production The show with be produced in Flash Adobe Flash, because according to Rigbybestie: "...it has the type of animation I want. It has the bounciness and fluidness of traditional and allows me to actually draw, without the need of puppets (like many other Flash shows)." Trivia *This is show was based on the comic, but has been changed many times over time. *The episodes are developed out of order, due to Rigbybestie being interested in random ones at different times, however, they will be aired in order on TV. *This is the only series made by Rigbybestie not to have all of the seasons autoconfirmed before the show starts, having a late Season 4 added in June 2013, Season 5 added in October 2013, and Season 6 added in April 2014. Episodes (Note: These episodes are placed out of order temporarily, due to the time the episode were created.) Season 1 #Pilot- TBA #Dogs and Ponies- Di'angelo unintentionally starts a war with the Equines. #Night Cats- Di'angelo keeps seeing suspicious looking evil cats at night, but no one believes him. #The First Date- Randy meets [[]] and wants to take her on a date, but doesn't know what to do. #Candy Day 2012 - Four individual Halloween themed episodes. #The Formal Dance - Di'angelo's got to get Malti back after she leaves with another dog. #Cupid's Arrow - Riggles helps Drizzle out by forcing Di'angelo to love her, with bad results. # Tiffani - Di'angelo meets Tiffani, a skunk who believes he's one, too. #TBA #Puppy Days - Di'angelo and friends get turned into puppies by a wizard. #The Contest - TBA #Birds of a Feather - All of the birds from The Aviatory go missing and Di'angelo's only help is an annoying parrot. #Memories - A look into Di'angelo's past and how he met Sonja and got back to Utopia again. #The Fastest Dog in Utopia - Di'angelo's challenged by a rival dog on who's the fastest in all of the land. #Thanksgiving Episode - A holiday episode teaching the history of Thanksgiving in Utopia, or not... #Environmental Equines - The special equines that take care of Utopia's many resources (rain, sunshine, etc), visit Dog Town and Di'angelo thinks he can try out for them. #Milo Moves In - Milo, #Lizard Patrol - When bugs overflow in Dog Town, a horde of lizards come to help. But, are they really there to help? #Not Dressed For Success - Malti and Clover both compete in a fashion show, but only one of them can win. Will they screw it up? #A Very Merry Di'angelo Christmas - A new puppy, Happy, comes to town and Di'angelo feels neglected (because he's ignored for him), until another puppy Merry comes and cheers up Happy, who wasn't so happy without a friend. #Winter Solstice - Utopia freezes over every winter and Sandie's food supply is running low for her friends, so they decide to crash at Sonja's house to eat (and stay alive). #Griffin For Dinner - TBA #Koala Problems - TBA #Spiked - TBA #Dog Day Afternoon - Cerberus visits Dog Town and causes an uproar. #Ice Cream For Two - Di'angelo tries to get ice cream from a ice cream stand he's banned from. #Sparki The Cat (Half-episode) - TBA #The Lone Randy (Half-episode) - TBA #Negative Reactions - TBA #Got a Dollar I Can Borrow? - TBA Season 2 #The Beginning Part 1 - Erasi comes to Utopia and wants to take over. #The Beginning Part 2 - Erasi becomes all powerful and the only dog who can stop her is Ace. #Di'angelo in the Big City - Di'angelo and friends tag along with Sonja on her trip to New York and have to run away from a Rare Stuffed Animal collector. #Adventures in Di'angelositting - Di'angelo has to watch Cecilia while his parents are out of town. And, the little bundle of joy proves to be a big pawful... #Rated PG-D - Di'angelo introduces TV to Utopia. #How To Get To Know Your Di'angelo Better - Sonja meets the perfect friend and he's got only ONE problem... he's afraid of dogs. #Labyrinth (Fan Made Episode) - Di'angelo and friends get stuck in a Labyrinth, trying to retrieve a rare plant. #TBA (Fan Made Episode) #TBA (Fan Made Episode) #Party of the Century - Di'angelo wants to throw the best party of the century, but everything seems to go wrong for him. #Music in Dee - Di'angelo wants to sing in a chorus, but Sparki keeps teasing him for his... effeminate singing voice. #Di'angela - It's a Di'angelo gender bender episode, y'all! #RaDI'o Huskey - Di'angelo introduces radio to Utopia. Will it help or hinder? #Escape From The Dollhouse - Di'angelo #Sandie's Slumber Party - Sandie goes to Malti's slumber party and hates all of the girliness of it. Can she enjoy herself there or leave? #The Pie's The Thing - There's no pie or sweets anywhere in Dog Town and Riggles goes... insane from it. Just to say the least. #Gypsy Song - A mysterious gypsy comes to Dog Town and Di'angelo's suspicious of her strange ability to make all of the children happy with her song... #Confessions - Sandie... admits somethings to Di'angelo. One word: DRAMA! #Campfire Stories - Di'angelo and Domino follow Sonja to her camp, for fun and s'mores. Delicious s'mores... #[[]] - TBA #The More You Know, The Better - Sonja finds out more about herself in Utopia. #To Dee or Not to Dee, That Is The Question - Di'angelo has to be in a play and his character has to wear PANTS. Oh, the horror! #The Dog Show - Sonja enters Di'angelo into a dog show and he almost ruins it with the way that he acts. Or maybe, it might have helped him... #The Manticore of the Problem - Di'angelo and friends have to fight off a dangerous manticore. #Puttin' On The Blitz - Sandie introduces her cousin, Blitz to Di'angelo and he becomes jealous because he thinks Blitz will come in between her and his relationship. #Dinosaur Island - Di'angelo and friends go on a quest to find Dinosaur Island. #[[]] - TBA #Sonja Moves In - Sonja feels like she stays in Utopia enough to get a house there and Di'angelo arranges it. #Milo.exe - Milo makes a video game for his computer and uses some familar characters for it... #Wish Quest - Di'angelo hears about a genie that can give wishes and he and his friends go out to find him. (Season Finale) Season 3 #The Di'angelo Movie - The whole life and times of Di'angelo and friends from birth, to childhood, to meeting each other, befriending each other, up until now. A whole look back on all of their lives and why they are the way they are now. #Belle of the Ball - TBA #Binder, Done That - TBA #The Di'angelo Fan Club - TBA #No Thanks, I'm Stuffed - TBA #It's Not Easy Being Normal - TBA #Di'angelo's Arrested - TBA #Space-Time Trouble - TBA #[[]] - TBA #FABULOUS! - TBA #Breakout - TBA #Fancy That! - TBA #[[]] - TBA #What Does Sandie Do All Day On That Farm? - TBA #Get Along, Lil' Doggies! - TBA #Mardi Gras - TBA #Di'angelo's Charity Gala - TBA #Go Away - TBA #Tale of a Tail - TBA #Out of Character - Di'angelo keeps bragging about how much better he is than Domino, infuriating the latter and Domino vows revenge. After getting a special hoagie from Xalia, the brothers switch bodies, much to the delight of Domino and horror to Di'angelo. After Domino brags about his new abilities and Di'angelo brags about his....... not so good abilities, the two get into a back and forth battle, unknowingly ruining their new bodies in the process. Will the two stop acting like children and switch back? #It's Not Easy Being Normal - TBA #Magic Time! #Casanova #If The Crown Fits... #Sparki the Player #Family Games #Big Ol' Old-Fashioned Family Reunion #A Twin Troupe of Trouble #Diuniting the Band - TBA #TBA Season 4 #TBA - Part 1 Season Opener #TBA - Part 2 Season Opener #TBA - Part 3 Season Opener #Diuniting the Band - TBA #The Simplicity of Milo - TBA #Candy Day 4 - TBA #Inshagniac - TBA #Murder, Dee Wrote - TBA #Di'angelo Loses It - TBA #Campout - TBA #The Pup Scouts - TBA #Di'angelo the Warrior - TBA (Placeholder Name) #Obsolete - Does Milo REALLY get rid of TAGG? #Sparki The Ninja - Sparki wants to be a ninja... and fails miserably. Will he ever fulfill his dream? #London Bridges - #Bonjour et Au Revoir à Paris - #[[]] #[[]] #[[]] #[[]] #[[]] #My Sister's Keeper - Di'angelo and Riggles travel together. What will happen? #Reminiscing - Flashback to how Di'angelo and Sandie met. #Super Obsessed - #The Beat Goes On - #Only At Night... #The Endless Battle #Party Pooper #Flitter On By, Fairies #Season 4 Finale - Di'angelo finds himself pitted against an old enemy of Ace's. Season 5 #Season Opener Part 1 - TBA #Season Opener Part 2 - TBA #Tall Tails - Scottie boasts about all of glorious adventures in Utopia Scotland and Milo believes it's all #Attack on Hydra - TBA #TBA #TBA #Shopping Fever - Sonja introduces Di'angelo to shopping in the Mall and they end up getting addicted to it. #TBA #Di'angelo the Warrior (placeholder name) - TBA #Little Lies - Di'angelo gives Sonja a cute, fuzzy creature who is seemingly harmless... #Blind Faith - #Prejudice in the House - #Missing Dad - #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Season 5 Finale Season 6 #Season Opener Part 1 #Season Opener Part 2 #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #The Cell - TBA #The Edge - TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Will You Marry Me? - TBA Series Finale #Series Finale TV Movies #Di'angelo: Royal Problems Specials #Di'angelo the Anthology - A series of non-canon Di'angelo episodes. Category:Di'angelo Category:Episodes Category:TV Series